


Namely Us

by Kionalove



Series: Banners Banter [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Banner, Licking, Lust, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Morning Wood, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Protective Bruce Banner, Sex Addiction, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Tongues, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Banner and an oc imagines. Nothing more, nothing less.





	Namely Us

Dust particals lingered in the undisturbed air while calm strokes tickled the spine of my back to the tip of my forked tail, wrestling for my awakening. Normally, this would've been a one night stand. But not this time.

As the musk of the past week began to weaken the smell of a new coffee brand filtered into my world. In turn I gave one long lick at the green muscle under me. "Something smells good." I said before adding, "and tastes good too." He chuckled, tightening his muscles in a form of showing off. "I won't oppose. . ?" He said, inquiring the arousal that began to eat at him.

Gently I wrapped my arms around the marvelous flesh, kneading it gently with my fingers and leaning closer to a nipple. Appreciatingly he rested his large hand onto my back and slumped with a new found thrill. Teasingly I huffed, making sure he'd feel the hot puffs of air before clamping down. He went slightly rigid but just as easily as it came it left him a droopy mess. His face wrinkled as he let his eyes dip to a close, pulling me closer into the waft of heat.

"G-God, I love that." Bruce gritted through clenched teeth. Murmurs of sweetenings and lengthy low groans grew louder with each flick of the tongue I made. Hesitantly he nipped at my shoulder steadily using more teeth and less care. I carted my hand through the ruffled dark curls of his head until lowering a hand towards the one spot I had gotten myself quite acquainted with.

As expected he wore no clothing, the only "protection" was his bushy pubic hair and our close proximity. Lightly I skimmed over his penis before slithering past his testicles. At least, that's what I had in mind.

Instead in a fluid motion he set me beside him, in the cold of the room. His touch lingered on my own, like as if the sensitivity level of my body was bumped up to two hundred percent. "Bruce, wha" but my words were over run by the sudden realization. He crawled over to the edge of the bed getting into a position. "You better get over or I might leave you here." He smiled teasingly. 

**This is the beginning of a new year.**


End file.
